


¡Feliz cumpleween!

by TheCatSamantha



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: Takanori solo quiere que Yutaka tenga un momento para él, sin tener que sacarlo de la compañía a patadas. A pesar de planear todo perfectamente, el líder termina por olvidarlo, causando que su noche no termine tal y como esperaba.
Relationships: Kai/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	¡Feliz cumpleween!

**Author's Note:**

> Lo más difícil para mi: no escribir Reituki.

**_«Oye, Takanori»._ **

Apenas el moreno envió aquel mensaje, la barra que ocultaba el estado del contacto se abrió, dejando ver un _«En línea»_ que provocó un leve cosquilleo en el bajo vientre de este. Llevaba todo el día intentando contactar al excéntrico hombre que tenía por pareja desde hacía un buen tiempo, y éste en ningún momento se atrevió a devolverle las llamadas o siquiera responderle un maldito mensaje, ¿tan ocupado estaba? ¡Su línea ya había salido! ¡Su trabajo estaba hecho! 

A Yutaka le urgía tener un poco de su persona también. Necesitaba con urgencia tener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y escuchar su grave voz alcanzar las notas más altas mientras se envolvía entre aquellas estrechas paredes que tanto le gustaban a su pene. Oh sí, estaba necesitado, ¡pero con qué razón! 

Observó la pantalla de su teléfono, ya que se había oscurecido y al apretar el botón de inicio.. nada. Su fondo de bloqueo le indicó que no había ninguna notificación nueva en esos momentos, solo la foto que Yuu les sacó en su última gira al término del concierto. Ambos posaban como Ruki y Kai, siendo el primero cargado en la espalda del segundo, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver su capricho siendo cumplido. Yutaka simplemente se resignaba y cumplía todos sus mandatos, el resto solía decirle que era muy consentidor, pero solo reía. Él sabía que todo lo que hacia le era retribuido en las noches, pero sus amigos no tenían por qué saber tantos detalles íntimos. 

Suspiró, llevaba todo el día pendiente al aparato. ¿Dónde estaba Takanori? 

Sin más, decidió dejar el asunto y comenzar a preparar algo para comer. La tarde pasaba y él seguía pendiente al menor que tanto dolor de cabeza le estaba dando, sin contar que Kouyou debía llamarlo para resolver unos asuntos que, según él, eran importantes y «de vida o muerte». A veces se preguntaba por qué era tan exagerado con temas tan sencillos que podían resolver con un par de llamadas o con su cabeza; ya que él solía ser quien más se tomaba en serio al castaño, mientras que el resto se encogía de hombros y dejaban el tiempo pasar. 

Mientras ordenaba la vajilla, un sonido lo distrajo. Alzó la cabeza de su lugar y buscó entre los gabinetes pero nada que pudiese hacer aquel sonido. Caminó a la cocina y tampoco, solo estaban las ollas, su comida y sus guantes de cocina colgando de la manija del horno. Extrañado, salió de su refugio —la cocina— y entró en la sala, siendo más fuerte aquella melodía, se arrodilló frente al sofá y buscó entre las almohadas que reposaban, hallando al culpable: su teléfono. 

—¿Hola? 

— _¡Yuta!_ —gritaron del otro lado de la línea, provocando que el mencionado alejara el teléfono de su oído, con temor a quedarse sordo—, _¡¿a qué hora piensas aparecer?!_

¿Aparecer? ¿En dónde debía estar a las ocho de la noche? 

—Em, Kou.. —apoyó su trasero sobre el cómodo sofá y suspiró, algo estaba olvidando—, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó, casi dudando de si debía hacerlo. 

— _¡Yuta lo olvidó, Yuu!_ —exclamó el castaño, un poco alejado de la línea. Yutaka distinguió un bullicio acercándose más y más, dejando atrás la tranquilidad con la que lo había llamado al principio. De pronto, la música se escuchó en toda su esencia, obligando al moreno a colocar el altavoz mientras volvía a sus deberes: alimentarse e ir a la cama a leer el libro que Akira le regaló—. _¡Hey, Yutaka! ¡Mueve tu trasero, es Halloween, hombre!_

Ese sin duda era Yuu. Solo él podía ser tan lengua suelta con alcohol en su sistema, siquiera Akira era capaz de hablar de más si se trataba de él. 

—Eso ya lo sé.. —respondió, obviando el hecho antes mencionado—. ¿Y, dónde están? ¿Por qué Kou parecía más contento de lo normal? —preguntó, curioso y a la vez nervioso. Kouyou le gritó claramente un _«¿¡A qué hora piensas aparecer?!»_ y solo lograba asustarlo, porque no recordaba tener que asistir a ninguna reunión importante con la compañía, tampoco era cumpleaños de ningún amigo suyo. ¿Qué podría ser? 

— _¡Se supone que vendrías a la fiesta de Halloween de Taka!_ —exclamó, a la que un «¡Uuuh!» se hacia paso entre las distorsionadas notas musicales. Yutaka se quedó en blanco unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la información recibida.

¿Takanori daría una fiesta? ¿Era por eso que no le respondía los mensajes y rechazaba sus llamadas? En cuestión de segundos, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, haciéndolo ver a su pareja trabajando con una máquina y varias telas a su alrededor, además de su querido cuaderno de bocetos. 

¡La fiesta de Halloween en casa de Takanori! ¡Por eso no le respondía el teléfono, Taka estaba ofendido! 

—¿Taka está por allí? —preguntó inconscientemente, a la vez que se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan idiota, ¡pues claro, era su casa, era obvio que estaría en la fiesta atendiendo a sus invitados—. ¡Agh, olvídalo! ¡Solo ve que beba y..! 

— _Yuta, ha estado bebiendo desde hace tiempo y.. hay una persona que no le quita los brazos de encima_ —rió—. _Deberías estar aquí defendiendo lo que es tuyo_ —y con ese último comentario, la llamada finalizó. 

Aquellas palabras lograron que la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba se diluyera en cuestión de minutos, gruñiendo, resoplando mientras buscaba el dichoso traje que tenía preparado para esa fiesta que accidentalmente olvidó, logrando con ello que su pareja terminara por embriagarse con total de no recordar su estupidez. Takanori era muy sensible en cuanto de Yutaka se tratase, con un poco de inestabilidad en su relación, ya tenía el mundo de cuatro personas de cabeza. Podía ser una persona demasiado organizada y estresada a la vez, pero también muy detallista y dedicada a su pasión. 

Halló, entre otras prendas, aquel traje que su novio preparó especialmente para él. Recordaba que solía decirle que se dañaría la tela al primer movimiento indecente que hiciera, dando a entender que era pegado a su anatomía, resaltando todo lo que debía, e incluso lo que no. Dejó la ropa sobre su ordenada cama y buscó bajo ella una caja —regalo de Akira—, sacando de ella un antifaz totalmenre blanco y un sombrero parecido al del Sombrerero Loco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ya con todo sobre sus sábanas, analizó con más detenimiento la situación a la que debía enfretarse: Mamoru Chiba.

Takanori, en cambio, caminaba cabizbajo entre los diferentes personajes que esa noche compartían su casa con él. Desde Mario Bros hasta la Estatua de la Libertad. Tomó otra lata de cerveza y sin pensarlo le dio un buen sorbo, sin saber realmente la cantidad que llevaba de ellas. 

Recargó sus brazos sobre la isla que dividía su cocina de la sala y suspiró, agotado mentalmente. Ya no le importaba su bebida, tampoco la fiesta, ni que Akira —disfrazado de Gohan— estuviera encima de Kouyou —aquel solo se limitó a vestirse tal cual lo hacía Uruha— sobre su sofá. Esos dos podían toquetearse todo lo que quisieran, porque él no haría nada para impedirlo, y al parecer el resto solo estaba listo para el voyerismo. 

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, seguramente arruinaría su tan elaborado maquillaje más le era indiferente todo eso que sucedía. 

Todo estaba planeado con meses de anticipación, puesto que Takanori quería que todo fuese perfecto. Sabía que, además de ser su pareja, Yutaka era el líder de la banda y siempre debía estar al frente y corriente de todo, siendo obligado a atender asuntos a toda hora, cubriendo todo su tiempo disponible sin descanso. Muchas veces se quejó, exigiendo que su novio se preocupase más por su salud, ya que dedicaba mucho tiempo al trabajo y poco para sí, y para el menor. A pesar de que también quisiese pedir tiempo para él, debía poner ante todo la salud de su pareja, pero Yutaka era terco y obstinado, alegando que no era malo trabajar, que ya habría vacaciones y las pasarían lejos, en otro lugar. 

Fue por eso mismo que decidió organizar una fiesta justamente en Halloween, además le iba de maravilla que su cumpleaños fuera cerca de la fecha, otra excusa para celebrar y reunirse con sus amigos. Y con ello, comenzó a crear bocetos, a reunir telas, medir y cortar. Con ayuda de Akira, eligió el disfraz perfecto para Yutaka, aunque era algo ñoño para él. El rubio, en vez de ofenderse, comenzó a reír, diciendo entre risas _«Si fueras rubio, tú podrías ser Sailor Moon». Al com_ ienzo, Suzuki revivió la ira del que era su mejor amigo, además de unos cuantos insultos, pero a la larga, cayó en cuenta de que podía, solo quizás, tener un poco de razón. Su pareja apenas preguntaba por sus actividades, más estuvo a punto de hacerse un traje parecido al de aquella adolescente pero, mientras veía la película Alicia en el País de las Maravillas junto al moreno, sin pensarlo demasiado, se visualizó a sí mismo en el Sombrerero Loco. 

Yutaka apenas cooperaba, solo daba su aprobación a todo lo que el otro hacia, además de ayudarlo en lo que podía, ya que apenas y entendía todo lo que su inquieta pareja hacia en su estudio. Dos semanas antes del gran evento, Takanori empezó a recordarle vagamente al moreno sobre su fiesta, pidiendo en silencio que no lo olvidara como la mayoría de las veces ocurría con cualquier cosa. No lograba entender su don de ser tan olvidadizo, teniendo que recordarle una semana antes sobre las posibles fechas especiales además de sus cosas perdidas. Aun recordaba la tarde que perdió el muñeco enorme de Snoopy que él le había regalado, parecía un desquiciado revolviendo todo su departamento hasta que el menor llegó y lo encontró en una esquina del baño de su habitación. 

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Yutaka había olvidado su fiesta. Tanta dedicación y tiempo a la basura, ¡y encima se ponía en intenso! Todo el día con el teléfono en silencio, evitando lo más posible al hombre que con solo tocarle un cabello lograba derretir su ser. ¡Claro que estaba enojado! ¡Muy decepcionado e incluso ofendido! ¡Tanto tiempo valioso desperdiciado! Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, tanteó la mesa en busca de su cerveza y descubrió con pesar que esta ya se había terminado. ¿En qué momento? 

—¡Hey, Taka! —exclamó un contento Yuu —disfrazado de El Zorro—. El menor se levantó tan rápido como pudo, teniendo una sensación extraña en su sistema que lo obligó a sostenerse de lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, siendo este, su amigo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Takanori lucia un poco más pálido de lo normal, y eso preocupó al mayor, quien pedía a gritos que Yutaka llegara de una buena vez.

—Sí.. —susurró, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos. El mundo daba vueltas, ¿o era él?—, Yuu.. quiero irme a mi habitación.

Ante aquel pedido, Yuu lo ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso. 

—¡Eh, Akira! —gritó Yutaka, intentando que el rubio soltara al castaño que mantenía preso debajo de su cuerpo. Darle alcohol a Akira era.. darle rienda suelta a su lado pervertido, aquel que siempre escondía tímidamente del resto, siendo un algodón de azúcar la mayoría del tiempo. 

—¡¿Quién..?! ¿Yuta? —exclamó furioso al haber sido cortado en plena sesión de intensos besos con Kouyou, aunque al ver quién era, esos humos bajaron tan rápido como su ebriedad. 

Yutaka vestía aquel endemoniado traje que Taka se había encaprichado a hacerle, claro que con algunas modificaciones; no traía una camisa blanca debajo del traje, por lo que tenía un largo cuello en «v» que dejaba a la vista un buen trozo de piel. La línea que sepaba sus pectorales podía verse perfectamente, y Akira no perdió oportunidad para perderse en ella unos segundos. 

_«Oh Taka, benditos cambios que le hiciste»_ pensó el rubio, sin saber que el causante de aquel cambio no era nada más ni nada menos que del hombre que tenía frente a él. 

—¿Dónde está Taka? —preguntó en el oído ajeno, sin entender por qué su amigo parecía en trance viéndolo.

—¡Yuu se lo llevó al cuarto oscuro! —exclamó eufórico Kouyou, sacando de su ensoñación al rubio, quien solo asintió repetidas veces sin saber siquiera lo que había dicho. 

«Al parecer se le escapó de entre las manos» cuestionó preocupado el moreno. Con un pequeño saludo, se despidió y caminó por entre la gente, saludando a amigos, halagando disfraces y recibiendo elogios por tan candente elección. Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible hasta su pequeño, pedirle disculpas con la cabeza sobre el suelo y rogarle que lo dejara hacerle el amor. Ese era su plan, y.. todo podía salir mal. 

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, y corriendo por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, abrió la puerta, encontrándose primero con Yuu pero, ¿dónde estaba su pequeño? Y como si hubiera formulado aquella pregunta en voz alta, el menor apareció por la puerta de su armario. 

—Y-Yuta.. —susurró, arrepintiéndose en segundos de haberse quitado el maquillaje segundos atrás, aunque seguía con aquel ajustado disfraz sobre su anatomía. 

Yuu entendió que ya todo estaba en donde debía estar así que solo se limitó a apretar el hombro del moreno y le susurró un pequeño «Suerte» para luego dejar la habitación y bajar junto con el resto. 

—Taka.. estás hermoso —habló, con tono dulce. Poco a poco se acercó a él, sin perder de vista sus ojos, los cuales parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas. Todo era su culpa, todo por querer verse bien para él y tardar una hora en arreglar todo. 

Su novio llevaba una chaqueta ceñida de tonalidades oscuras de rojo y negro que le cubría hasta los muslos, teniendo debajo de eso una camisa oscura con líneas en horizontal, simulando ser estrellas fugaces, y, por último, un ajustado pantalón negro pero brillante a la vista de todos. A pesar de tener tanto negro aquí y allá, el moreno sabía que eso solo lo hacia verse más atractivo de lo que ya era. Sus cabellos parecían haber sido despeinados sin piedad, más sabía que era totalmente intencional, casi simulando haber estado horas frente al espejo intentando fijar eso.

—Taka yo.. —Yutaka quería disculparse, aunque su novio parecía tener otros planes para esa noche, por lo que simplemente se encargó de colgarse del cuello contrario y estampar sus labios a los ajenos, callándolo de inmediato y con mucho gusto. Las palabras sobraban allí, Takanori no necesitaba ningún «Perdón», solo a su novio. 

Takanori solo necesitaba sentir a Yutaka con él. 

Las manos del moreno instantáneamente buscaron la estrecha cintura ajena, apretando con mimo y buscando atraerlo más a su cuerpo si cabía. Sus labios parecían pelear por el control, y a la vez encajaban como si ambos fueran uno solo y hubiesen sido separados, tal y como lo cuenta la leyenda; Yutaka era la mitad de Takanori, y Takanori era la mitad de Yutaka. 

Poco a poco, fueron distanciando sus labios, pero el mayor no se detuvo y cargó a su novio, éste enredó los brazos en su cuello y las piernas en sus caderas. Yutaka inició su recorrido con las manos, comenzando con su espalda, logrando un pequeño temblor en Takanori. Sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama, siguiendo su labor y llegando hasta su trasero. El otro, a sabiendas de lo que estaba intentando hacer, atacó su cuello, llenándolo de besos húmedos y chupando a gusto hasta dejar marcas que no saldrían en varios días. Esto le convenía al más bajo, ya que le decía indirectamente a todo aquel que viera al otro con otras intenciones que ya tenía dueño, y que no viese propiedad privada.

—T-Taka.. —gimió, el mencionado retenía su piel entre los dientes, provocando una sensación de dolor y placer en ambos niveles. 

—Cállate, no hables —ordenó el contrario, empujando con fuerza el cuerpo bajo él y acomodándose sobre sus caderas. Yutaka aún conservaba aquel antifaz sobre sus ojos, el cual le obstruía parte de la vista que tanto disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba junto a su pareja. 

Takanori vivía perdido en aquellos orbes claros que lo dejaban hipnotizado casi instantáneamente, causando distracciones en las reuniones, en su trabajo como diseñador e incluso al momento de hacer tareas del hogar. Es que, le era imposible no chocar con el color del otoño en los ojos de su novio, mientras que los suyos tenían la tempestad y oscuridad de la noche, logrando así una inestabilidad que solo ellos lograban calmar estando juntos. 

Yutaka solía decirle que tenía la Luna reflejada en su mirada, y las estrellas inundando todo su cuerpo, haciendo una clara referencia a todos esos lunares que se encargaba cuidadosamente de tapar con maquillaje. Estando a solas, el moreno se entretenía besando cada parte de su piel que tenía una pequeña estrella en el, estremeciendo a su pequeño y siendo mimado con suspiros ahogados y leves gemidos que su novio intentaba cubrir con sus manos.

—A-ah.. Taka.. —gemía sin contenerse el mayor, gracias a los besos que repartía por la piel expuesta de su pecho. Mordió su labio inferior al notar el botón que tenía frente a él, denegándole ver más allá; tomó este con los dientes y lo quitó, revelando el bien formado cuerpo que su novio poseía y que celosamente se encargaba de cuidar. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, pequeño? —preguntó Yutaka, acariciando los muslos ajenos y fijando su vista en las mejillas coloradas de su novio. Éste se movió, creando una pequeña fricción entre sus cuerpos que obligó casi al instante al moreno a emitir un jadeo y a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Takanori sonrió, y otra vez movió su trasero descaradamente sobre la entrepierna ajena, sintiendo poco a poco como se endurecía bajo la tela, regalándole exquisitas sensaciones que llegaban directo a su pene.

—S-sí —respondió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que las manos ajenas apretujaran su cuerpo y juntaran su trasero con fuerza contra la endurecida carne bajo él—. P-pero.. ¡Ah! ¿Sabes.. l-lo mejor de todo? 

El mayor fingió embestidas contra su trasero y se sintió desfallecer. Aun seguían vestidos pero ambos tenían una erección de lo más dolorosa atrapada en esas incómodas telas bajo sus trajes. Yutaka aprovechó la sumisión del menor y volteó la situación, dejando a Takanori debajo de su cuerpo; acomodó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y susurró contra los gorditos labios del otro—: ¿Qué, Taka? 

El contrario se limitó a sonreír pícaro y movió su mano hasta apretar con esmero la entrepierna de su pareja, robándole un quejido. Su mano delineó la extensión bajo su tacto y se acercó hasta su oído, exhalando un poco antes de hablar con tono grave y seductor—: Que es solamente mía. 

_Yutaka.exe_ dejó de funcionar y le entregó el mando de la situación a su pareja, quien parecía gustoso de tenerlo jadeando por unas cuantas caricias y algún que otro comentario subido de tono en su oído. Cada vez que el azabache quería tenerlo a su merced en segundos, utilizaba aquel tono de voz que le ponía los pelos de punta —además de otra cosa— al batero. 

La fiesta había quedado en un segundo plano, ambos hombres no recordaban que en la planta baja se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración en honor a uno de ellos. No les importó, y terminaron por quitarse completamente los trajes, arrojando esas elaboradas telas por los aires sin fijarse en donde acababan. 

El menor volvió a quedar con la espalda sobre las sábanas y con el contrario acomodándose entre sus piernas. La dulce mirada que este le dedicaba solo le decía una cosa: esa noche harían el amor, nada de sexo descontrolado como le gustaba al azabache. Solo amor, pasión y mimos. Su alma y la de él al compás de las notas silenciosas que en sus mentes reinaban. 

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Yutaka hacia un sudado e intranquilo Takanori. Éste le enseñó su mejor mirada de reproche, diciéndole en silencio que continuara. Comprendió y, luego de prepararlo como se debía, se hundió en él. 

Ambos gimieron al unísono. Sus cuerpos claramente se habían extrañado, a pesar de estar casi todo su tiempo libre entre los brazos del otro, o en sus labios, o incluso en otras partes. 

Yutaka atacó los labios suaves de su novio a la que comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, queriendo que aquello durara mucho tiempo, pero la persona bajo él tenía otros planes que sacó a relucir unos minutos después al empezar a mover sus caderas también. El moreno lo sabía, a Takanori se le hacia imposible aceptar esa suavidad con la que a veces llegaba a tratarlo, ¡que no era de cristal! Más era demasiado terco y seguía haciéndolo, consintiéndolo, porque así era él. No tenía pensado cambiar su actitud para con su vocalista, ni aunque le rogase. 

—¡Y-Yutaka! —gimió alto el menor, aferrándose con las uñas a la ancha espalda del batero e intentando encontrar algo de aire—. ¡Que te muevas más rápido! —reclamó. El mencionado no obedeció, es más, bajó la velocidad y el otro, en respuesta, mordió con ganas su hombro. 

—¡Ah! —se quejó, saliendo completamente del interior de su novio y mirándolo con dolor—, ¡eso dolió! —se quejó el mayor, viéndolo con fingido odio. 

Aquello no detuvo a un excitado Takanori deseoso de atención, quien en segundos ya tenía a su pareja de espaldas a la cama y con él sobre su cuerpo. Sin más, se autopenetró y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos intentando encontrar su punto erógeno. Con ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza, dejó que sus manos se apoyaran en el pecho de Yutaka, sintiendo como este bajaba y subía con rapidez debido al excesivo ejercicio que ambos mantenían, aunque claro, el azabache era quien manejaba todo a su antojo. 

Un grito y el cuerpo de Takanori cayendo sobre él le indicó que había dado con su próstata—. ¿Aquí? —pronunció, golpeando con fuerza aquel lugar que volvió loco al menor. Takanori se desgarró en gemidos sobre el oido de su novio, provocando que su voz le pusiera los pelos de punta al mayor. Yutaka amaba cuando alcanzaba todas las notas posibles en esos momentos. 

—Y-Yuta.. no..—Takanori no lo soportó más y, gracias a los constantes roces con la piel ajena, se corrió entre ambos. Su novio le siguió minutos después, dentro de él. Sabía que luego el menor le echaría la bronca, pero no le importó, ya lo arreglarían después.

O quizá lo dejaba en abstinencia. Lo que ocurriera primero.

El azabache acabó por quedarse dormido sobre su novio. Estaba demasiado cansando para tomar una ducha y librarse del sudor en esos momentos, ya lo haría en la mañana. Yutaka, en cambio, dedicó la noche a admirar a la persona con quien compartía sus dias, sus mejores y peores momentos, sus preocupaciones y éxitos. 

Takanori podía ser una persona complicada en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero para él era la persona más sentimental que había conocido, dejando de lado a Yuu estando ebrio. Realmente tenía suerte de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y mimarlo con todos sus caprichos. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto, pero de lo que se enteró fue de cuándo amaneció gracias al grito de furia que su querido novio había dado desde el baño. 

—¡Yutaka, qué te dije sobre tu semen en mi trasero! 


End file.
